Mello's Boyfriend
by Afuri
Summary: Akhir pengejaran Matt. Sho-ai, OOC, garink tidak ditanggung. the last chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : TO-TO

Genre : humor, parody

Rated : T

A/N : fic lama yang gaya bahasanya ancur en asli garink. gomen (_ _)lll

* * *

**Mello's Boyfriend**

**~chapter 1~**

Mello udah punya pacar??? Mail Jeevas tereak kenceng di dalam hatinya. Dia nggak sengaja denger gossip anak-anak cewek di belakangnya tadi. BANG! BANG! BANG! Rasanya kayak di tembaki pake pup anjing ratusan kali. Dia Cuma bisa jalan lemes masuk ke kelasnya.

Mail jeevas menggigiti kuku jarinya begitu pantatnya dah mendarat di tempat duduknya.. Dia terlihat gelisah saking gelisahnya temen-temennya di kelas malah nyangkain dia lagi kebelet boker.

"ngapain sih Matt." Hardik Raito, temen sekelas sekaligus teman maen layangannya waktu kecil dulu. Mail jeevas alias Matt malah melengos. "Diem ah lu nyet! nggak tau orang lagi susah apa!"

"Beuh susah kenapa loe? Ambeyen lu kumat?"

"Ambeyen kepalamu apa!" Protes Matt sambil ngeplak kepala ce Raito.

"Gua lagi bingung nih bro." Aku si Matt.

"Bingung ya pegangan sono."

"Pegangan burung lu ya?"

"Maksudloh?" Seru Raito sambil megangin burungnya(?). Lebai dah ni orang.

Matt ngerasa ngomong ke Raito tentang masalahnya ini ngga akan ada hasilnya. Malah bisa-bisa nyebar jadi gossip lagi. Maklum si Raito mulutnya agak combe. Tiap sore aja dia nyempatin nongkrong di depan tipi nungguin inpotainment. Kalah dah ibu-ibu hamil XP.

"Sial banget dah gue!!" Gerutu Matt didalam kamarnya. "Siapa sich orang sialan yang macarin dia! Kagak tau apa kalau gue udah naksir dia sejak jaman playgrup ampe sekarang!"

Matt monyongin mulutnya yang emank udah monyong dari sononya. "akh daripada gue stress mendingan gue maen psp" Matt mulai menggila dengan pspnya. Belum juga semenit dia pegang psp, ada orang ngedor-ngedor kamarnya.

"Anjrit kaget gue!" gerutu si Matt. "MAASUUUUKKK!!!!" tereak si Matt males ngebukain pintu.

BRUAK!!! Pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Untung ga ancur tu pintu.

"Woei!! Bisa pelan nggak seh buka pintunya?!"gerutu Matt. Tapi dia segera mingkem waktu tau siapa orang yang buka pintunya itu.

"Biasa aja kali Matt." Ujar cowok berambut pirang sebahu. Cowo itu menggrogoti coklat batangan di tangannya. Persis kayak rayap lagi nyantap kayu

"Wah elu Mel." Kata Matt rada gagap. Dia jadi salting sendiri. Ampe-ampe tuh PSP hampir aja dia telen di kiranya brownies.

"Bete dah gua ni hari Matt." Kata cowok itu alias Mello. Dia langsung duduk disebelah Matt.

"Bete napa?" Tanya Matt basa-basi.

"Bete liat muke lo"

"Astajim Mell!" Matt langsung nyebut. Mello ngakak liat tampang blo'on si Matt.

"Kampret lu orang gue nggak ngapa-ngapain juga." Protes si Matt.

"Lu tadi waktu pulang sekolah kok kagak nungguin gue seh. Maen nyelonong aja kayak anjing di kejar kebo." Kata si Mello.

"Masa seh? Lu-nya aja yang kelamaan ngadem didalam kelas." Kilah Matt. Padahal sebenernya Matt sengaja ninggal si Mello gara-gara dia sakit hati soal si Mello yang udah punya pacar.

"Andai lu tau yang gue rasain Mel huhu." Rengek Matt di dalem atinya.

"Lu ini hari ada rencana kagak?" Tanya Mello.

"Kayaknya si ngga ada." Jawab Matt

"Bagus. Lu ikut gue yak."

"Kemana?"

"Ada yang mau gue kenalin ke lu."

Anjrit! Pasti dia bakal ngenalin pacar dia ke gue. Batin Matt.

Dalam saat ini, Matt butuh kehadiran orang lain buat nemenin dirinya. Sekalian buat jaga-jaga kali aja Matt step di jalan. Akhirnya Matt minta ke Mello buat ngajakin si Raito. Si Mello aja.

* * *

Raito udah pasti sekarang lagi berasa di surga kalau nggak gara-gara hape terkutuknya itu bunyi.

_Aku ingin begini aku ingin begitu. Ingin ini ingin itu.. _

Ternyata diem-diem Raito ini pens beratnya si Nobita.

"Apaan se lu Matt! Nggak tau orang lagi asyik apa!" Raito langsung ngomel-ngomel begitu ngangkat telponnya.

"Buset lo ni siang bolong gini dah bikin anak ma Ryuzaki??" Seru Matt dari sebrang telpon.

"Hah?? Lo ngintip gue ya??" tereak Raito blo'on. Dia mulai clingak-clinguk nyariin si Matt. O'onnya kumat ni anak.

"Nyariin apa Raito-kun?" Tanya Ryuzaki di sebelahnya yang udah setengah telanjang.

"Nyari kutu kupret yank." Jawab Raito

"Hah? Kutu karpet?" si Ryuzaki kumat budegnya. "Tapi karpet ku ngga ada kutunya kok. Baru juga di londry taun kemaren." Kata Ryuzaki dengan tampang innocent blo'onnya sambil ngemutin jempol kaki(?)nya

"……….….." Raito milih buat kagak komentar apa-apa.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah melalui proses yang panjang, najis, dan memuakan, tibalah pasangan mesum Raito dan Ryuzaki di rumah Matt.

"Udah berapa ronde lu tadi? HUAHAHAHAHA."

Raito nendang muka Matt biar tuh anak mingkem. Sementara Ryuzaki merangkul tangan Raito sambil jilatin lolipop segedhe bola basket.

"Maunya apa sih lo!" gerutu Matt. Hancur sudah ketampanannya di kaki Raito.

"Ronde-ronde lu kata maen tinju apa!" Raito malah sewot. Rupanya dia masih kesel karena tadi dia belom sempet ngapa-ngapain ma si Ryuzaki. Padahal dia udah makan waktu 9 bulan 9 hari ngerayu Ryuzaki buat gitu-gituan XD *apaan coba?* XD

"Percuma gue mandi kembang ma bakar menyan semalem" gerutu Raito. Ni anak niat mo gituan apa nyari wangsit ya?

"ya udah dari pada lo lo pada ngoceh kagak jelas kayak gitu mending kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Mello yang ugah ngga sabar pengen ngubur idup-idup temen-temennya yang pada gaje itu.

"Sebenarnya mau kemana sih ?" Tanya Ryuzaki dengan tampang polosnya.

"Mau ke kuburan." Jawab Matt ngga penting.

"Mau ngapain ke sana?" tanya Ryuzaki lagi lebih ngga penting

"Mau ngubur lo." Balas Matt makin ngga penting.

"Ng? akyu kan maccih idup kuk di kubur ssiich."ujar Ryuzaki sok imut dengan mata pandanya itu. Yang laen udah pada kejang-kejang pengen ngubur Ryuu beneran.

"Udah deh ayang kamu diem aja ya." kata Raito sambil berlinang air mata meratapi pacarnya yang blo'onnya minta ampun itu.

Akhirnya ke-4 orang itu sampailah di tempat yang mereka tuju.

"loh katanya ke kuburan?" Tanya Ryuzaki begitu mereka sampai. Raito langsung mlester mulut Ryuzaki biar anteng.

"Sebenarnya mau di kenalin ke siapa sih Mell?" tanya Matt basa-basi. Coz udah jelas Melllo pasti mau ngenalin mereka ke pacar barunya.

"Lu kan punya mata jadi liat aja sendiri entar." Jawab Mello ketus.

Mereka berempat masuk ke sebuah restoran padang. Pelayan langsung giring mereka ke meja yang rupanya udah di huni oleh seorang cowo.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Matt malah degdeg-an sendiri kayak perawan yang mau di kawinin maknya.

'Cowo itu, cowo itu saingan idup mati gue!' Batin Matt. Dia malah sibuk ngoceh sendiri di dalem atinya.

Cowo itu berdiri waktu Matt dkk nyampe di mejanya. Matt mangap sambil nunjukin tampang horror waktu ngeliat cowo itu.

Dia tinggi banget. Lebih tinggi dari dirinya dan Raito. Badannya tegap dan atletis. Ngga kayak badan Matt yang krempeng dan miring-miring nggak jelas. Cowo itu berambut gondrong. Dia make kacamata dan tampangnya ningrat banget. Mukanya kayaknya bener di urus en sumpe lo ganteng banget dah! Ngga kayak muka Matt yang kaya wong ndeso dan banyak jerawat di sana-sini. Udah gitu tu cowo pake jas rapi banget pokoknya High class cuy. Kagak kayak Matt yang pake kaos compang-camping ama celana jeans yg udah 5 bulan kagak pernah di cuci.

"Mampus i…ini saingan gue…." Ratap Matt dalem ati. "mak toloooooooooonggg…!!!"

"Kenalin semuanya." Kata Mello buyarin lamunan Matt. "Ini Teru Mikami. Calon suami eke." Lanjut Mello girang banget kayak bencong yang baru di boking.

DUEENGG!!!!!!!! Matt udah kayak ketiban kapal titanic yang di dalemnya ada 100juta gajah afrika.

"Sumpe lo Mell???" kata Raito. "waa sadis lo!" kagak nyangka Raito kalo temennya itu bisa dapet cowok yang mantebnya kayak gitu. Secara muka Mello di bilang bagus juga kagak.

Sementara si Ryuzaki cuek aja. Dia malah sibuk ngelirik cake yang ada di meja. Ilernya udah netes 2 liter. "Raito-kun aku mau itu…"

Sedang si Matt udah ilang entah kamana. Dia cuma bisa mlongo ngliat Mello yang lagi benerin dasi tuh cowok dengan girangnya. Cowok yang cakep dan atletis dan Mello yang seksi semampai bener-bener pasangan yang cocok. Mereka bak Raja dan Ratu Inggris yang lagi di landa nafsu(?)

Matt serasa pengen meleleh. Alhasil dia tepar dengan mulut berbusa dan kejang-kejang.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : TO2

**Mello's Boyfriend**

_**~Chapter 2~**_

Udah 3 hari Matt kagak masuk sekolah sejak dikenalin sama cowoknya Mello. Ni hari Raito dan Ryuzaki berencana mau menjenguknya. Begitu sampe di rumah Matt, Raito dan Ryuzaki di sambut ama Roger, kucing Matt yang kurusnya minta ampun kayak majikannya. Si Roger sok penting mondar-mandir di kaki Raito sambil ngeong-ngeong nggak jelas dan sesekali boker di kaki Raito.

Akhirnya Raito nendang tuh kucing kampung ke sumur buaya di belakang rumah Matt. Ryuzaki sorak-sorak kegirangan waktu tu kucing di perkosa sama buaya-buaya.

Kata maknya Matt rupanya udah 3 hari kagak mau makan. Kerjaannya Cuma tidur dan teriak-teriak kagak jelas sampe di kira kesurupan nyai ronggeng ama maknya. Si Raito Cuma manggut-manggut doank waktu maknya curhat. Akhirnya 5 jam kemudian dia bisa juga masuk ke kamar Matt.

Di dalam kamar Matt tidur telungkup sambil masukin kepalanya ke bawah bantal.

"kok bau bangke ya?" kata Raito. Ryuzaki ngangguk tanda setuju. "Jangan-jangan ni anak udah mati lagi." Sembur Raito.

Raito goyang-goyangin badan Matt yang makin kurus tak terurus. Si Ryuzaki juga ikut-ikutan goyangin Matt tapi pake kakinya yang habis nginjek tai ayam.

"Woi Mattt! Bangun!!" seru Raito.

"Matto-kun saia bawa cake ni buat kamu." Kata Ryuzaki. "Waa katanya dia nggak mau tuh Raito-kun. Buat aku aja ya cakenya."

Belum juga Raito nyahut, Ryuzaki udah masukin semua cake yang mereka bawa buat oleh-oleh ke mulutnya.

"Alamak~" Raito Cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus dadanya. Kalau saja Ryuzaki ini bukan yayanknya, udah dari dulu-dulu Raito bakal ngubur dia hidup-hidup. Padahal itu cake dia beli pake jatah uang sakunya seminggu. Mampus dah seminggu Cuma bisa ngiler sia-sia di sekolah.

"Mello~~" tiba-tiba aja Matt bersuara.

Ryuzaki berhenti memakan cake-cakenya dan Raito diam mendengarkannya. Nampaknya Matt lagi mengigau.

"hm… ternyata benar gara-gara Mello ya…" gumam Raito. "Kita pulang Ryuzaki." Ajak Raito pada Ryuzaki.

* * *

Esok harinya di sekolah…

"Kok gue sich!!" protes Mello.

"Karena emang lu yang bikin Matt jadi sakit kayak gitu." Kata Raito.

"Enak aja lu! Gue kan nggak ngapa-ngapain dia!"

"Matto-kun kemarin manggil-manggil nama Mello-chan loh." Tambah Ryuzaki.

"Trus?" Tanya Mello nggak ngerti.

"Dia itu suka sama loe o'on!!!" seru Raito rada sensi.

BRUUSSHH!!!!! Mello nyemburin coklat yang dia makan ke muka Raito.

"Kampret… " gumam Raito. Si Ryuzaki langsung histeris aja lihat yayanknya menjadi korban kebiadaban Mello.

"YA… YANG BENER AJA LO!!!!" sembur Mello nggak percaya. saking kagetnya matanya mendelik sampe-sampe tuh bola mata mau lompat dari sana.

"Biasa ajalah nyet! Kagak usah pake nyembur-nyembur segala."Ujar Raito yang mukanya lagi di bersihin Ryuzaki pake kain pel yang habis di buat ngepel toilet tadi pagi.

"Serius loe dia suka ma gue??" Tanya Mello lagi setelah dia udah bisa mengendalikan matanya biar nggak mendelik lagi.

"Feelin' gue sih gitu. Lu kan tau feelin' gue ini nggak pernah meleset." Kata Raito sok penting.

"Ya iya sih. Secara bokap loe dukun pelet." Kata Mello.

"Sialan lu! Trus gimana sekarang? Lu mau apa? Tu anak bisa mati beneran gara-gara nggak mau makan."

"Kok Tanya gue. Gue juga nggak tau."

"Lah lu suka kagak ama dia?"

Mello gelengin kepalanya. "Nggak tau bingung jug ague." Kata Mello. "Tapi ya… gue seneng sih dia suka am ague. Tapi ya….. nggak tau ah bingung gue!" Mello malah ngoceh-ngoceh nggak jelas.

"Hmmm ya gue tau. Secara lu udah punya cowok kayak kemarin. Di banding Matt yang dekil and cacingan sih udah kayak kucing angora ama kuda nil aja." Kata Raito nggak nyambung.

"Yang kucing angora yang mana Raito-kun?" Tanya Ryuzaki. Otomatis semuanya langsung pada pura-pura budeg.

"yah yang jelas lebih baik lu jengukin dia. Gue yakin kalau lu yang nyuruh, dia pasti mau lu suapin dia." Ujar Raito.

"he? Buset! Kalian temenin gue ya tapi!" seru Mello.

"NO WAY! Kata Raito sambil gelengin kepalanya. "Gue mah udah ada rencana sendiri ama kucing gue yang satu ini." Ujar Raito sambil ngelirik Ryuzaki yang lagi ngemut strawberry dengan tatapan penuh napsu XD.

"Anjrit loe kagak setia kawan!"

"Bodo amat." Ejek Raito sambil ketawa kayak mak lampir.

"Beuh girang banget loe! Percaya deh yang mau bikin anak." Kata Mello sewot. Raito malah makin ngakak. Sampe-sampe dia keselek dan muntah darah. *buset dah*

* * *

Akibat kelaknatan kedua temannya, akhirnya disinilah Mello, berdiri di depan rumah Matt. Dia nggak tau kenapa tapi perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia jadi ragu-ragu haruskah masuk atau balik pulang.

"Kenapa sich gue. Tiap harikan gue udah sering maen ke rumah Matt!" gerutu Mello pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah masa bodolah!" Mello langsung aja ngetuk pintu rumah Matt.

Sementara itu Matt di kamarnya tiduran di kasurnya. Dia melingkar kayak kucing kelaparan *aslinya emang kelaparan sih*

Matt sekarang ngerasa hidup enggan, matipun segan. Makan nggak enak, tidur nggak enak, maen PSP juga nggak napsu. Seakan-akan di dunia ini nggak ada hal yang menarik lagi bagi Matt.

"Adduuhh!" tiba-tiba aja Matt ngerasa perutnya sakit banget.

"Aduh, ugh sakit banget perut gue kenapa nih." Erang Matt sambil gulung-gulung di kasurnya. Tepat pada waktu itu, si Mello masuk ke kamarnya. Dia histeris waktu liat Matt yang tampangnya kayak om-om yang habis minum racun tikus gulung-gulung di kasurnya.

"Kenapa loe Matt?!!" Seru Mello langsung nyamperin si Matt. Matt Cuma bisa meringis kesakitan di tanyain Mello.

'Aduh ngapain Mello datang waktu gue kayak gini..' ratap Matt di dalem atinya.

"Ini gara-gara loe nggak mau makan sich bego!" Mello mulai kumat ngomel-ngomel.

"Bu… bukan.." ujar Matt. Dia udah tau kenapa perutnya jadi sakit banget. "Pe… pergi Mel.."

"What? Loe ngusir gue Matt??" seru Mello nggak percaya. dia nggak tau kenapa tapi rasanya dia sakit hati banget di usir Matt kayak gitu. "Gue nggak nyangka Matt loe jadi benci am ague kayak gini." Ratap Mello lebbai~

"Alamak bukan gitu Mell~" ujar Matt.

"Gue tau sih Matt loe pasti marah banget am ague. Tapi…" kalimat Mello terputus karena dia denger suara yang mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari kuntilanak yang pernah godain dia waktu dia lagi ngapel di kuburan kapan hari.

DUUUTTTT~~~

Mello nunjukin tampang horror sambil natap Matt. Sementara yang di tatap Cuma meringis doank.

"Hehe.. maaf Mell. Perut gue sakit gara-gara 3 hari belum boker." Ujar Matt dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Snift aduh bau banget lagi."

Mello langsung tepar seketika.

Matt keluar dari toilet setelah disana selama 15 menit. Dia merasa plong banget sekarang. *apaan coba? Maaf buat yang lagi makan -_-*

Sementara Mello duduk di tempat tidur Matt nungguin dia. Tampaknya Mello bakalan kagak selera makan selama seminggu. *secara dia udah mencium bau yang lebih dasyat dari bau bangke siluman kebo sekalipun*.

"Loe udah baikan Matt?" Tanya Mello waktu Matt masuk ke kamarnya.

"uh-oh gue nggak papa kok Mell." Ujar Matt salting. Sumpah dia malu abis ama Mello.

"Kenapa Mello ke sini pas gue kayak gitu ya." Matt nangis-nangis darah di dalem atinya.

"So… sory banget ya Mell." Ujar Matt sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"nggak apa-apa Matt." Kata Mello.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua saling diam. Mereka sama-sama ngerasa nggak enak dan ngerasa aneh. Mello masih duduk di kasur Matt sambil ngitungin jumlah rambutnya. *buset dah!*

Sementara Matt duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil goyang-goyang nggak jelas.

"Aduh gue kenapa ya." Batin Mello gelisah. Dia gigit bibir sambil sesekali curi-curi pandang kearah Matt.

"Ehm." Mello berdeham buat nyairin suasana.

"Batuk Mell?" Tanya Matt.

"Enggak." Jawab Mello.

"Kenapa? Keselek kodok?" Tanya Matt lagi.

"Bukan. Tapi keselek gorilla!" jawab Mello ngasal banget.

"oh,,,"

Setelah itu mereka jadi saling diem lagi.

"Emmm Matt…"

"Ya?"

"Gue pulang dulu ya."

"ohh.."

Mello melihat kekecewaan terpancar di wajah Matt. Tapi dia lama-lama di situ juga nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Mereka malah saling diem sendiri.

'Kalau loe minta gue tetep di sini ya gue nggak jadi pulang Matt.' Batin Mello di dalem hatinya.

"Mell, di sini aja dulu ya." Kata Matt tiba-tiba.

Mello kaget. dia diem sebentar. 'jangan-jangan ni anak bisa baca pikiran gue lagi.' Batin Mello merinding.

"Kenapa Mell? Lu sibuk hari ini? Tanya Matt.

Mello langsung gelengin kepalanya. "nggak sich." Jawabnya.

"Jadi?"

"Ya okelah gue temenin loe." Ujar Mello pelan.

Matt terlihat kegirangan kayak anak kecil yang habis di beliin balon ama tetangganya.

"Eh, tapi loe makan dulu! Katanya loe dah berhari-hari kagak makan kan?!" omel Mello.

"Gue nggak selera makan Mell.." ujar Matt.

"Kalau loe nggak mau makan gue pulang." Ancam Mello mantap.

"Ja.. jangan…"

Akhirnya mau nggak mau si Matt terpaksa makan juga. Padahal dia ngarepnya Mello nyuapin dia pake mulutnya.

* * *

Sehabis dari rumah Matt, Mello malah nggak berhenti-berhenti mikirin dia. Makan ke inget Matt, mandi ke inget Matt, belajar ke inget Matt, bahkan boker aja inget Matt juga!

"Masak iya gue suka ama anak cacingan itu?" ujar Mello pada dirinya sendiri. Mello garuk-garuk kepalanya. Pusing sekaligus emang beneran gatel ni kepala lantaran dia ugah seminggu belum keramas.

"Tapi… gue kan udah punya Teru. Lagian gue juga cinta mati sama Teru. Tapi gue juga nggak mau ke hilangan anak cacingan itu. Tapi gue juga nggak boleh ngasih dia harapan kosong… aduh mak pusing gue!!"

Hape Mello bunyi bikin dia kaget sendiri. Maklum ringtonenya suara kuntilanak lagi ngakak.

_Nomer tidak di kenal, _begitulah tulisan di layar ponsel Mello.

"Halo?" ujar Mello pada nomer tidak di kenal itu.

"Tolong rujak cingurnya 3 bungkus kirim kesebelah kuburan ya mas."

"Hah?" Mello melongo denger ucapan orang di seberang telpon itu.

"Kok malah 'hah' satunya pedes kayak biasa ya mas." Lanjut tuh nomer nggak di kenal.

Si Mello cuma diem aja sembil tetep melongo.

"Halo? Halo? Mas? Kok malah diem? Budeg ya mas?" Tanya tuh orang makin menjadi.

"Maaf om salah salah sambung." Mello akhirnya bisa sadar juga.

"Loh masa? Ini bukannya warung rujak cingur ya?"

"Bukan om. Ini kebun binatang." Ujar Mello sambil nutup tuh telpon. "Gile aja gue di kata tukang rujak!" gerutu Mello.

Tepat saat itu pasangan mesum Raito & Ryuzaki masuk ke kamar Mello.

"Gimana Mel?" Tanya Raito to the point.

"Apanya yang gimana?" jawab Mello sewot. "Gara-gara kalian gue jadi pusing nih! Mana di kira tukang rujak pula!"

"Maksudloh??" Tanya Raito pake bahasa sinetron murahan.

"Gara-gara kerumah dia kemarin gue jadi nggak berhenti mikirin dia nih!"

"He? Masak?" seru Raito nggak percaya.

"Nggak tau gue! Gue kan udah punya Teru. Mana kita mau merit di Eropa lagi." Ujar Mello sedikit pamer dan bangga.

"Wah jangan-jangan lu suka ma Matt lagi. Udah pologami aja!" goda Raito.

"Nggak mungkinlah gue bisa suka ama anak cacingan kayak dia!"

"Nggak boleh ngomong gitu Mello-chan. Gitu-gitu Matto-kun juga teman kita kan." Kata Ryuzaki yang tumben bisa ngomong dengan bener. Raito sampe sujud syukur lihat pacarnya bicara yang masuk akal.

"Ya, iya sih… tapi gue cintanya Cuma ama Teru-Teru. Tapi gue juga nggak mau kehilangan Matto… " kata Mello. Mukanya udah kayak orang mau nangis aja. Raito ama Ryuzaki jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Wah Mell jangan nangislah~" ujar Raito jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Cup-cup Mello-chan." Ryuzaki nepuk-nepuk kepala Mello kayak ibu-ibu lagi nidurin anaknya.

"Siapa yang nangis bego!!!" sembur Mello. "Orang bulu mata palsu gue tadi masuk kemata!!"

Raito&Ryuzaki : GUBRAK!!

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Takeshi Obata-Tsugumi Ooba

**A/N** : wah lupa ya belum apdet yang ini. Gaya bahasa lama saya dulu kayak gini. Ancur banget *jadi nostalgia*

Ada perubahan judul disini :p

moga bisa terima ama endingnya XD

Peace v.v

**Mello's Boyfriend**

**~final chapter~**

Hari ini sudah genap seminggu si Matt kagak masuk sekolah. Si Maknya udah mau bawa Matt ke dukun beranak biar cepet sembuh.

"Nape kagak dukun sunat sekalian aja mak?" seru si Matt. Mukanya langsung cemberut.

"Dukun sunat mahal nak. Murahan juga dukun beranak." Bales maknya. Matt langsung ja kejang-kejang dengernya.

Daripada dia di bawa ke dukun beranak beneran, akhirnya Matt maksain dirinya masuk sekolah hari ini. Walau aslinya badannya masih lemes banget. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah aja dia sampe pingsan 3 kali and nyaris di cipok truk sampah.

"Ne, Matto-kun!!!" seru Ryuzaki waktu liat makhluk kagak jelas masuk kelas.

"Eh? Matt?" si Raito langsung nyamperin makhluk kagak jelas bermerk "Matt" itu.

"Lu udah sembuh toh?" Tanya Raito yang langsung memapah Matt jalan ke kursinya. *maklum Matt tadi masuk kelas sambil ngesot*

"Gua ga mau jadi korban malprakteknya dukun beranak." Kata Matt. Yang laen Cuma garuk2 kepala ga paham.

"Wew lu kurusan Matt." Ujar c Raito.

"Berat gue turun 15 kilo. Hiks…" ratap Matt sambil nangis darah.

"Buset dah!!! Bagemane carane? Gue dari dulu diet kagak berhasil mulu. Yang ada malah tambah ndut ni gue!" seru c Raito sambil mamerin perutnya yang buncit.

"Najis lo!" seru Matt sambil nendang perut Raito.

"kyaaaaaaaa!!!!" Ryuzaki langsung histeris aja liat yayanknya yang tepar dengan mulut berlumuran darah gara-gara kena tendangan maut si Matt.

"Apaan seh pagi-pagi dah cipok-cipokan di kelas." Gerutu Mello yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Cipok-cipokan dari jepang hah?!" sero Raito yang mulutnya lagi di bersihin ma Ryuzaki pake lidahnya *masaOlloh o.O*

"Trus ngapaen Ryuzaki kayak gitu?" Tanya Mello rada jijay.

Mello langsung menuju ke kursinya. Mules perutnya ngeliat ke dua temennya yang rada sarap itu.

"Lo punya mata ga seh? Yayank gue lagi bersihin darah di mulut gue gara-gara kebiadaban Matt tuh!!" protes c Raito.

"Matt??" Mello nampaknya baru ja sadar kalau di situ juga ada Matt.

"Udah bersih nuih yank." Kata Ryuzaki manja.

"Oh makasih ya ." Raito ma Ryuzaki langsung ja saling berkisu-kisu ria.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan kedua pasangan sarap ini dulu.

"Udah sembuh Matt?" Tanya c Mello. Dia nyamperin Matt di bangkunya.

Matt ngangguk kecil.

"Hmm bagus dah kalo dah sembuh." Mello garuk-garuk palanya. Bingung mo bersikap kayak gimana ke Matt.

"Mell."

"Ya?"

"Gimana sama Mikami?"

"Baik."

"Oh"

"Kenapa? Cemburu ya?hehe.."

"Iya."

Blush! Muka Mello langsung merah. Dia panik denger jawaban Matt. Bisa-bisanya Matt terang-terangan bilang kayak gitu. Masalahnya ini 'Matt' gitu loh. Ga biasanya dia nampakin perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa orang yang habis sakit kepribadiannya bisa berubah ya?" pikir Mello.

TING TONG

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Seketika itu juga kelas jadi hening seketika.

"Istirahat nanti gua mau ngomong Matt." Bisik Mello sebelum kembali ke bangkunya.

***

Matt and Mello lagi ada di atap sekolah sekarang. Sengaja nyepi berdua biar ga di ganggu ma pasangan lebai bin mesum Raito and Ryuzaki. Matt jongkok sambil nyandarin punggungnya ke tembok *maklum dia ga kuat berdiri lama-lama*. Sedang c Mello berdiri di pinggir pager pembatas sambil liat-liat pemandangan di bawah. Tapi lama-lama dia jadi merinding sendiri liat bawah. Takut ngebayangin dirinya jatoh nyungsep dari atap. Akhirnya tu anak ikutan jongkok di sebelah Matt. Sekalian berteduh biar kulitnya ga gosong.

"Kok tumben lu ga maen PSP Matt?" Tanya Mello basa-basi.

"Lu juga kagak makan coklat kesayangan lu Mell?" balas Matt.

"Ga nafsu gue Matt." Kata Mello.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Matt penasaran. Tumben banget c Mello bilang ga nafsu ma coklat, pikir Matt.

"Ada deh…" goda Mello. Matt tersenyum kecil

Akhirnya ni anak berdua cuma saling senyam-senyum doank. *ingat durasi oi!*

Tiba2 Matt ngeliat item-item jalan kearah mereka. "eh, tikus." Seru Matt. Si Mello langsung ja histeris. Ni cowok paling takut ama tikus. Gara-gara waktu kecil si doi pernah di cipok ama tikus.

Mello refleks meluk si Matt, bikin si Matt kehilangan keseimbangan yang akhirnya ngebuat mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi… 69? Bukan-bukan, dengan posisi Matt di bawah dan Mello di atas tentunya.

Si Mello teriak-teriak kagak jelas mirip orang kesetanan. Matt langsung ja berusaha nenangin temennya ini. Dia ngelempar tu tikus pake sepatunya yang dua tahun kagak pernah di cuci. Alhasil tu tikus mati seketika.

"Udah pergi kok Mell tikusnya." Ujar Matt. Akhirnya si Mello bisa tenang juga.

"Eh, so, sory Matt." Kata Mello waktu dia sadar udah menindih badan Matt dengan ganasnya.

"Ngga papa kok Mells." Kata Matt. 'Jangankan Cuma di tindih Mells, mati di tanganmu pun gue rela Mel…' batin Matt di dalem hatinya. Kumat ni anak lebbainya.

"Gue boleh Tanya ga Matt?" kata Mello setelah dia dan Matt udah kembalike posisi masing-masing.

"Tanya apa?" balas Matt.

"Tapi jawab jujur ya."

"Emanknya apaan?"

"Lu suka ma gue?"

Deg! Jantung Matt berdetak kencang. "Iya." Jawab Matt pelan. Mukanya merah padam kayak tomat busuk sekarang.

"Apa yang lo suka dari gue?"

"Semuanya."

Mello takjub denger ucapan Matt.

"Semuanya?"

Matt ngangguk kecil.

"Termasuk gue yang suka marah-marah?"

Matt ngangguk lagi.

"Yang suka bentak-bentak lu?"

Matt ngangguk juga.

"Yang suka nyuruh-nyuruh lu, suka manfaatin lu, suka bohongin lu tapi lunya ngga nyadar, suka ngefitnah lu, suka nyolong pe-er lu jadinya lu yang di hukum ma guru, suka ngepet uang saku lu, suka gosipin lu ada main ma pak jenggot, suka ngerekam lu waktu boker trus gua masukin youtube, suka…."

"Stop Mell!" Matt nutup mulut Mello pake tangannya. "Ngga usah dilanjutin Mell." Pinta Matt sambil nangis darah.

"Sekarang lu masih suka ma gue?" Tanya Mello serius.

Matt nundukin mukanya.

"Yes I am." Kata Matt.

"Gue dah jahat ke lu selama ini Matt."

"I don't care…" tiba-tiba ja mata Matt pedes banget. Padahal dia lagi ga makan cabe.

"Walau gue dah punya cowok?"

Matt ngangguk. Dia dah ga bisa nahan air matanya lagi. Mukanya langsung ja banjir air mata. Hujan badai ja kalah deres ma air mata dia.

"Maafin gue ya Matt…."

Tangisan Matt langsung ja makin keras. Dia gelengin kepalanya. Dadanya rasanya sakit banget. Bener-bener sakit. Rasanya nyesek banget. Mello menggenggam tangan Matt. Dan tangis Matt makin menjadi-jadi.

Mello menatap Matt dengan pandangan mata yang amat sedih. Dan mau ga mau dia jadi kepingin nangis juga. Mello langsung menghapus air mata pertamanya. Tapi akhirnya dia ga kuat juga dan menbiarkan saja tetesan-tetesan air keluar dari matanya. Mello menangis tanpa suara di sebelah Matt yang udah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Mello telah menolak Matt. Dia telah menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu. Namun bagi Mello itulah yang terbaik bagi Matt. Saat ini Mello telah memiliki Teru. Dia ngga mau memberi Matt harapan kosong.

"Gue suka ma lu Mell…" ujar Matt di sela-sela tangisnya. "Gue suka banget ma lu.. suka…"

"Maafin gue Matt." Mello udah ngga kuat lagi. Dia segera berdiri dan lari sana. Ninggalin Matt yang manggil-manggil namanya sendirian di atap. Mello berlari masuk ke kelasnya. Dia langsung ja naruh kepalanya di mejanya sambil nangis dengan muka yang disembunyiin ma tangannya.

Otomatis Raito ma Ryuzaki yang lagi bercumbu di pojok kelas langsung nyamperin dia.

"Kenapa lu Mell!!!" Tanya Raito.

"Mello-chan ada apa? Kenapa nangis?" tambah Ryuzaki.

Mello diam. Dia masih aja nangis.

"Mana Matt?" Tanya Raito yang sadar kalau Matt ga bersama Mello. Tangis Mello malah makin keras.

Raito kalap. Dia paham sekarang yang terjadi.

"Lu nolak Matt??!!!!!" bentak Raito. Tangis Mello makin keras.

"Lu tega Mell??!!!" Raito ngangkat pundak Mello and narik kerah bajunya.

"Raito-kun jangan kasar sama Mello-chan!" protes Ryuzaki. Dia nyingkirin tangan Raito dari Mello dan langsung meluk Mello. Mello nangis di pelukan Ryuzaki.

Raito memejamkan matanya. Mencoba nenangin dirinya sendiri.

"Mana Matt sekarang?" Tanya Raito kemudian.

* * *

Di atap Matt masih sedikit sesenggukan. Dia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan mukanya di antara kedua lututnya. Matt denger seseorang naik keatap. Berharap dalam hati kecilnya kalau itu Mello. Tapi harapannya sirna saat orang itu bicara.

"Matt." Panggil Raito pelan.

Matt mendongakkan mukanya menatap Raito, sahabatnya karibnya sejak kecil itu.

"Gue di tolak..." Kata Matt lirih.

Raito duduk disebelah Matt tanpa komentar apa-apa. Menemani temannya yang nglanjutin nangisnya itu.

Raito mengelus-ngelus rambut Matt dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Relain ya…" kata Raito. "Cinta ga harus memiliki Matt…"

Matt nyingkirin tangan Raito dari kepalanya. Matt menghapus air mata dari wajahnya.

"Liat muka lo air mati gue jadi ilpil and ga mau turun lagi." Kata Matt.

"Sialan lo!" Raito tertawa kecil sambil menatap Matt. "Mata lo bengkak banget tuh. Ha ha…"

Matt tersenyum. dia menatap langit di depannya. Langit yang begitu cerah dan biru.

"Apapun yang terjadi ma gue, langit akan tetap seperti itu. Begitu cerah. Seakan tak peduli akan perasaan gue. Entah sedih, kecewa, bahkan andai gue matipun, langit akan tetap menunjukan kecerahannya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa." Ujar Matt sambil tersenyum nanar, meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

Raito menggelangkan kepalanya. "Hum bukan begitu…." Bantah Raito. "Langit akan tetap cerah. Seperti apapun perasaan lu. Karena.. langit ingin menghibur hati loe… seberapa sakit yang loe rasain, seberapa perih sakitmu, langit akan terus cerah untuk terus menyemangatimu. Dari atas, langit selalu memperhatikan loe Matt. Seperti gue yang akan selalu ada buat loe."

Matt menatap wajah Raito yang sedang memandangi langit. Dia tersenyum. dalam hati dia mengiyakan ucapan Raito.

"Raito." Ujar Matt.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini temani gue bolos ya."

"Siip!" Raito mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Matt. Matt tertawa. Dan Raito juga.

Cinta ga harus memiliki. Itulah pelajaran yang Matt dapat hari ini.

Life must go on. Without or with love…..

"Mau kemana ni?" Tanya c Raito. "maen game di rumah lo?"

"Wah jangan!! Lu kayak ga tau mak gue aja! Gue bisa di panggang idup-idup klo ketahuan bolos!" seru Matt.

"Trus mao bolos kemana neh? Ah gue jadi kangen ma yayank gue."

"Huh! Jangan ngomongin pacar di depan guee!!!!" Seru Matt sambil ngeplak kepala Raito dengan penuh napsu.

"Kampret!!" umpat c Raito sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya. "ya sory bro."

Matt ketawa. "Thanks ya Raito." Ujar Matt kemudian.

"Huh, apaan sih." Ujar Raito sambil merangkul bahu Matt.

Dalam hati Matt begitu bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Raito.

Untuk satu hari ini Matt hanya mau bersenang-senang, bersenang-senang, dan bersenang-senang….

**..::FIN::..**

**A/N : Gomen para Matty and Mells lovas =.=v *kabur* **


End file.
